As stated in Bianchi, "The benefits of massage on the human body are well known and it is also known that, in order to enjoy such benefits without having to resort to an expert masseur, it has recently become a diffused practice to undergo a hydromassage, this being a massage performed with liquid streams".
On currently available devices however, several weaknesses can be observed in terms of complete user body coverage, thermal variations around the user body, and also with regards to related drying systems. These observed weaknesses lead one to conclude that the therapeutic properties of the current shower devices can be substantially improved. User's needs are therefore only partially met. Drying systems, twinned or integrated into the shower device, do exist, however none of these systems provide a specifically therapeutic effect that can be added to the effects of a multiple jet system.
A certain number of shower devices are currently known and available on the market, and several patents have drawn our attention. More specifically, the apparatus of Bianchi 4,724,553 proposes a shower device offering a continuous hydromassage but only in one direction, leaving an area of the body uncovered by water or air at any given time.
Several other inventions aim at offering a therapeutic effect on the body (Fohran 2,536,656, Immel 2,341,604, Antoine 5,418,985, Knapp 4,544,690, Hiraishi 5,428,850, Sieth 5,299,743) but by their very design cannot offer the overall therapeutic effect that is sought here, because they do not allow for a complete and continuous coverage of the whole user body. Fohran 2,536,656 proposes a hydrotherapy device for human body members, therefore not allowing it to cover the whole body and create the desired overall therapeutic effect.